Treinta líneas
by sadaharu09
Summary: Treinta viñetas Aokise, desde un lindo fluff, hasta el más deprimente Angst. Yaoi/BL. Aomine Daiki x Kise Ryouta.
1. Chapter 1

**KUROKO NO BASKET ES PROPIEDAD DE TADATOSHI FUJIMAKI, ESTO NO ES MAS QUE FICCIÓN DE FAN.**

**_ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER MANGA._**

* * *

Tabla Hipnótica

01. Tal vez.

Tal vez era el destino, después de todo ¿Quién es uno para tratar de explicar este tipo de cosas tan grandes?

Uno suele aludir al destino cuando conoce a la persona que ama,_ era el destino encontrarnos, vernos, querernos, estar… _quizá el único destino para nosotros era este, el _recurrente_, nuestro _circulo de vicio_ donde tú te das la vuelta y caminas, y corres tanto; entonces yo miro tu espalda que todo me lo cubre y ahí está, el destino que hace que tú te vayas y yo te siga, y nunca te alcance.

Ah, pero eso es ponerse fatalista, no soy ese tipo de persona ¿sabes?

:: :: :: :: :: ::

Después del partido contra Haizaki habían pasado un tiempo juntos, se habían visto, hablado, incluso bromeado un poco, Kise casi había alcanzado a ver al viejo Aomine asomándose por la esquinita de la comisura izquierda en los labios de este; casi y _tal vez_.

Daiki lo reprendía por ser idiota y no seguir las órdenes del entrenador respecto a su lesión, entonces lo hacía regresar a casa temprano y lo acompañaba desde la cancha en el parque hasta cerca de esta, aun con todo el rojizo sol de la tarde cayéndole en los hombros, alumbrándole la cara y el cabello, sus ojos más amables que ayer y era un delito, porque hacía pensar a Kise todas esas cosas; como preguntar _hipotéticamente_ y _si algo así pasara_, pero nada pasaba nunca.

Cuando se despedían Aomine lo hacía con una amenaza bienintencionada, entonces le daba la espalda, y Kise a veía tan ancha, fuerte, y tan amable, parecía ridículo pensar en la amabilidad de esa persona considerando lo que algunos dirían de él y le temerían pero, Ryouta realmente sentía como que podría recargar toda su confianza en ella y además, todos esos sentimientos que ya llevaba arrastrando, _las piedritas que rasgan el saco_.

Pero también se daba la vuelta, y caminaba en otra dirección, sonreía para sí mismo como sin saberlo también lo haría Aomine, y el sol se cargaría de la curva en sus labios; entonces sería más magnifico de lo que recordaba cuando viniera a verlo el día siguiente; entonces tal vez tendría algo más de lo que siempre tenía para él, le diría idiota y le corregiría, volvería a preocuparse secretamente por su lucha, como el tan buen amigo que había vuelto a ser; al que tal vez nunca podría alcanzar del hombro cuando se diera la vuelta después de que llegaran a su casa para impedir que se marchara, y entonces decirle que él era el idiota y que le dolía tanto, que se quería morir y que lo mirara más, más de cerca; que él también era especial y que también había estado a su sombra tanto tiempo y que le tuvo celos; que era un idiota porque no era suyo y en verdad no lo miraba más de cerca, porque si lo mirara de cerca seguro se enamora, porque era un modelo, Aomine no debía darle la espalda, no amarlo, ser amable e irse por otro lado porque él era un modelo y debía quererlo, porque lo amaba tanto como para que su vanidad realmente no importara… _tal vez_ algún día lo alcanzaría del hombro para decirle todo eso.

::

Ryouta había descansado sus talones en el piso después de elevarse solo un poco sobre sus puntas y alcanzar la altura de Daiki, su mano izquierda había dejado de tocar su cabello oscuro después del pequeño beso —tan pequeño que uno piensa: _Tal vez muera durante la noche_— y su boca reía triste después de eso, sus ojos miraban al pecho del moreno y negaba solo un poco por la cosa increíblemente estúpida que acababa de hacer: _alcanzarlo por el hombro_.

—Espera… —Y _tal vez_.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, empiezo un nuevo proyecto aunque aun no pongo el final de los otros jajaja, espero me perdonen…

Bueno, les digo, esta será una tabla hipnótica, la cual robe de "30 vicios" juasjuarasjuasjuas, tratare de poner una viñeta por día, o no tardarme más de dos días en actualizar jiji, espero les guste, todas serán independientes unas de otras, pueden ir del _fuff_ hasta el más terrible _angst —_quizá un poco de xxx ¿por qué no?, aunque trataran de la misma hermosa pareja AoKise, les debo mi amor a estos dos.


	2. Chapter 2

02. Dos son mejor que uno.

Yo he estado, dejándote ir continuamente, mucho. Estoy lejos de retirar mi acoso sobre ti y seguro lo sabes, porque eres tan bueno en lo que haces pero yo, estoy continuamente dejándote ir, continuamente entendiéndolo; continuamente viéndolos a los dos.

Es como dicen, luz y sombra; sol y noche de un mundo que ni siquiera alcanzo a ver, y de nuevo esa muralla de espaldas; aunque la de él sea tan pequeña que jure poder desaparecer, ya lo entendí, eso es imposible, ustedes tienen lo inquebrantable y todo el mundo sabe, que _dos son mejor que uno_, la tercia rompe la intimidad por eso ya no te retengo. No pienses que es solo por ti, es también una forma de permanecerme, de procurarme y salvarme de cosas que no quiero ver, no me gusta el dolor, no me gusta que mi estomago se oprima, tan continuamente.

No quiero alejarme de ti o ser un mal perdedor pero no hay de otra, si me quedara sentado en el mismo lugar que ustedes sería puro masoquismo y pienso: ¿_y si me quisieras un poquito…?_

Si, ya sé que también me aprecias, pero, sinceramente, ¿crees que eso es suficiente para mí? Ojala pudiera preguntártelo, ojala te pusieras en mis zapatos un par de minutos, seguro que para ti las cosas nunca son suficientes.

_Ojala que ustedes dos nunca se hubieran conocido._

:: :: :: :: :: ::

Después de retarlo todos los días sin falta por casi dos meses, de la nada Kise había desaparecido en esas tardes. Solían quedarse un par de horas después de que el resto se iba y hacían todo el alboroto que querían; ellos jugando y Kuroko _intentando_ jugar, y aunque a veces se quedaran solo ellos dos, Aomine traía la presencia de Kuroko en las palabras, porque estaba muy feliz con esos _intentos_ de juego, y Kise pensaba, que él también lo estaba _intentando_, entonces sonreía poquísimo, Kuroko era tan mono incluso cuando no estaba.

Pero lo que se estaba intentando contar, entonces, era sobre la ausencia del rubio; el primer día fue comprensible, él debería estar ocupado, pero después y luego de eso, y hasta ese día… Kise se estaba pasando de listo, Aomine pensó un segundo, que debería estar confiado porque era titular pero después aclaro: Kise no era ese tipo de persona, entonces se baño y se marcho temprano, su sombra tampoco estaba, la tarde así no le gustaba mucho. Son las más extrañas y entrañables esas cosas a las que uno se acostumbra sin darse cuenta

::

Caminando por el parque lo había visto, normalmente no iba por ahí entre semana teniendo el gimnasio pero esa buena tarde, y que se veía estaría tan roja por el próximo invierno, lo ameritaba; y lo encontró, lo vio jugar solo en la cancha, brincar, correr, andar por ahí y ser estúpido por cuenta propia, entonces chasqueaba la boca, por algún motivo le molestaba demasiado verlo andar solo, jugar, apretar los dientes, tomar el balón y encestar solo, tan solo.

Su bolso había quedado en una banca junto a su saco.

Kise había sentido una ráfaga conocida y tan llena de magia pasar a su lado, se quedo congelado en el acto, entonces Aomine le había robado el balón y sin siquiera verlo, había hecho una de sus preciosas canastas.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo después de tomar el balón y pegarle en la cara que nadie debería golpear porque Kise era un modelo; se despertó entonces, dolía más de lo que recordaba —la nariz no—, su pecho, como si fuera a romperse pero, vaya paradoja, su boca sonrió y después de que sus piernas dejaran de temblar corrieron como desesperadas, como si fuera a morir de un instante a otro, tan férreo frenetismo idiota. La casi euforia.

Entonces esa es la verdad, _dos son mejor que uno._

* * *

¡Hola! Tarde pero acá esta el nuevo capítulo, aun no pasa nada interesante entre estos dos pero vamos, faltan 28 viñetas así que denme una chance, tendrán algo de amor más intimo y quizá algo de porno lol, ¡ciaus! ¡Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos revs!

PD: Una chica pidió un Kise fem, y mmm, tal vez pase, quizá que me inspiro y lo escribo XD!


	3. Chapter 3

03. El lado oscuro.

Era, de algún modo, una relación necesitada de besos salados de mordidas maliciosas y malas palabras, de rincones ocultos y posesión de uñas enterradas en la espalda; de húmeda y tibia oscuridad.

Uno dice que es de "algún modo" porque se puede aludir que realmente tiene algún _otro modo_, uno más moral y correcto, uno para arrepentirse _del lado oscuro_; pero la verdad no existía ese modo, ellos eran por completo _el lado oscuro_, y quienes salían a la luz no eran ellos; no eran ellos los que se hablaban tan relajadamente, ni eran ellos los que eran amigos y jugaban porque era divertido; no eran ellos conviviendo con más gente y sin verse por días no eran ellos, ese modo no era el suyo, era una mentira, una pesadilla que se daba al cerrar los ojos por un momento cuando terminaban de hacer el amor, y se preparaban a recomenzar.

Eran ellos en sus dientes cuando se enterraban en la carne desnuda, cuando sus uñas araban la piel; cuando sus dedos temblorosos se topaban con la punta de una lengua mojada y caliente y se hundían en un ombligo que bajaba en una oscuridad infinita hasta su centro, la misma oscuridad que eran ellos.

Ellos, que se miraban y se reían, que se comparaban la piel frotándola contra la otra y el sudor los resbalaba sobre el otro cuerpo, la fricción bendita y un tibio escalofrió recorriendo la columna naciente de una palpitante erección.

Así eran ellos, tan húmedos y tan oscuros; tan obscenamente jóvenes y tan amantes, tan capaces de la más barata, peor y tierna pornografía.

:: ::

La última vez que decidieron verse fue Kise el primero en bajar las escaleras e irse, Aomine se quedo en la azotea mirando a la gente pasear alrededor de la escuela; entonces ya no eran ellos.

No había mordida ni juego de manos, entonces eso se convertía en "el lado oscuro" porque ya había otro lado y "de algún modo" porque había tantos, ya no eran húmeda oscuridad y garras afiladas en la carne, ni centro ni ombligo ni lengua ni dedos temblando.

Ahora incluso eran un "terminar en buen término" y un mundo que los recupera y deja de ser un sueño durante el post y priori del golem de sexo que vivía en su cama y está muerto.

Eran los recuperados por el tiempo, por el espacio; por personas que no eran ellos, que no eran los llorosos ojos de Kise grandes e inundados de lujuria, deseo, amor, placer; no eran ellos, no eran Daiki enterrando los dedos como perforando caderas, hablando sucio, mordiendo, entrando; tomándolo hasta matarlo y entonces renaciéndolo, volviéndolo a formar con las palmas de sus manos, sosteniéndolo.

::

Una semana después de eso la generación milagrosa se separo, Kise fue a Kaijou y Daiki a Touhou, ¿a quién diablos le importa dónde fueron los demás si ellos no serían ellos nunca más?

* * *

Bueno, este está medio flojo pero weeee…

¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

04. Es mejor así.

Era mejor así, que Aomine tomara por la avenida y él se fuera dando vueltas por la quinta y la sexta aunque llegara más tarde, aunque se topara con menos gente y más agua en los charcos de la calle.

Después de lo que habían hecho la semana pasada, a las dos con treinta y los dos tan solos en esa bodega de gimnasio tan desarreglada y polvorienta y mugrienta; con la sonrisa en la boca nerviosa y las escobas en las manos y después ya no; después las manos en las manos, en la espalda, en el cuello, en las piernas…

Había sido un castigo por ser idiotas los dos, por ser tontos y estar de buen humor para los juegos pesados; la semana pasada toda ella la habían estado de buen humor salvo ese día, y el que seguía y el de después de esos; esos otros días su humor había sido rojo y suave, mojado y caliente.

Akashi los había mandado a limpiar esa vieja bodega por hacer lo que les placía; uno no puede simplemente ignorar lo que hay que hacer. Ese día se habían quedado solos temprano por un festival próximo, y se encontraron en la húmeda oscuridad muy sonrientes, y se miraban y se miraban entre el polvo, después una broma y cayeron al suelo dando de carcajadas, porque así era su vida entonces; entonces eso paso.

La playera de Kise se había mojado con el agua de un balde y comenzaba a hacer frio, seguro que afuera y en unos pocos minutos comenzaba a llover, el aire lo venía anunciando.

Se quito la ropa y se abrazo a sí mismo un momento, Aomine se había sentado sobre las colchonetas y Kise en lugar de ir por su chaqueta como había dicho, había ido mejor a sentarse a su lado, y se le había quedado viendo como si nunca antes.

Daiki también y finalmente se daba cuenta de las kilométricas pestañas del rubio que casi le hacen sombra, sus manos en ese entonces amables habían corrido a socorrer las mejillas pálidas y frías; las tocaba con la punta de sus dedos, y a sus labios con la punta de sus labios.

El sexo —porque no hay que intentar maquillarlo —se había dado sobre esas mismas colchonetas apiladas, viejas y mugrientas: Kise había llorado, claro que si, había llorado mucho porque así era él y Daiki le había lamido las lagrimas, lo había sostenido y le regulaba la respiración y sus ruidos con sus labios, con sus dedos enterrándosele en la cintura.

::

Esa emoción había seguido por tres días más, tres días de arrastrarse por el piso como gatos en celo, como si no existieran las consecuencias físicas, químicas, típicas…

Kise había sido el primero en darse cuenta, después de revisar la colección porno de su colega y después verlo andar con una monada de mujer al quinto día después de su primer aventura; nada se decía de ellos ni se tomaban de la mano, pero viéndolos simplemente uno se daba cuenta, ella era muy linda y muy normal, le llegaba a la mitad del brazo y tenía gestos de una delicadeza y belleza inigualable, Kise había contenido la respiración desde ese día por unos segundos cada vez que daban las dos de la tarde con treinta minutos, y apretaba los dientes.

Por eso es que Kise va a dar un rodeo antes de llegar a la escuela para no pasar por la misma avenida que Aomine se recorre todos los días, él se va por la quinta y la sexta, _es mejor así_.

::

Mira, _es mejor así_, si tú te vas por tu lado y yo por el mío; ojala nos bastara con eso…

* * *

Bueno, me tarde un montón en subir uno nuevo, lo escribo y lo público como va, espero les guste un poco…


	5. Chapter 5

**Atención: Kise fem!**

05. Telaraña.

Se peinaba el cabello con una coleta simple ese día, pero su rostro finamente pintado y delineado, con un aspecto despampanantemente natural, compensaba su engañosa simplicidad.

La escuela era lo de menos, era una privilegiada, naturalmente inteligente, atlética, hermosa y tan, tan hermosa. Popular, agradable, moneda de oro.

Enroscaba uno de los mechones de su pelo en uno de sus dedos pintados de rosa esperando a que terminara la clase y entonces rechazaba alguna invitación, se despedía de su pequeña y mejor amiga con un delicado beso, tan delicado como su piel sonrosada y la pálida de la pequeña que siempre tenía los ojos bien abiertos, infinitamente azules como su cabello y los labios delgados, discretos; la silueta plana como una niña, y adorable, a Kise le daban ganas de besarla, aunque ciertamente nunca lo había intentado con una mujer, no empezaría a intentarlo con una menos agraciada que ella, aunque seguro sería difícil encontrar a alguien más exquisito; el ego de Kise también era despampanante.

Al salir iba directamente al set, actuaba impresionante frente a la cámara y lucia hermosa como solo ella, como si el mundo girara alrededor de los hoyuelos en sus mejillas; luego estaba la segunda parte.

Kise no iba directo a casa después de la sesión de fotos, sino que ella y su corta falda subían al auto de alguna persona importante del medio, y sonrientes lo acompañaban a casa.

Ella se sentaba en la cama con las rodillas flexionadas, con el cabello intencionalmente desarreglado y en su bolso una tirita de preservativo con estampado de oso, tan tierno como ella, entonces sus labios se curvaban divertidos, se abrían cuando un cierre se bajaba, y era fenomenal, porque ella sabía cómo hacerlo mejor que nadie; razón que deja la vasta experiencia.

Regresaba a casa y se dormía temprano después de un largo baño, la perdida de sueño no era buena para la piel.

::

A la mañana siguiente le esperaba la rutina, o eso pensaba hasta que pasaba cerca del gimnasio de la escuela, ese día llevaba su cabello suelto y con pequeñas ondulaciones, un pequeño moño en la coronilla, entonces eso pasaba.

Sentía un repentino golpe en la sien derecha que casi la tira al piso, pero se sostenía, se le salían unas pequeñas lagrimas de dolor y vergüenza, aunque más vergüenza que nada por si alguien había visto, por eso volteaba a los lados, pero lo único que veía a era a un chico extraño y moreno correr felizmente hacía ella, pidiéndole disculpas; a Kise le dio un vuelco el corazón en ese instante.

Nunca lo había visto pero él había sido tan agradable, la fuerte esencia de su cuerpo tenía algo que la mareaba, que hacía que se le secaran los labios cuando apenas se estaban presentando, eso sin duda, era el destino abofeteándola, y trago saliva.

Logro robarle cinco minutos de su tiempo, y luego él salió corriendo de regreso a su lugar de entrenamiento, la rubia no podía con su corazón, ni con la estúpida sonrisa en su rostro; quien le iba a decir que iba a encontrar el verdadero amor ese día cualquiera, a cualquier hora, y a primera vista…

::

Sabiendo donde podía encontrarlo ese primer día, fue sin dudarlo al partido de práctica que la preparatoria Teikou tendría esa tarde contra cualquier equipo cuyo nombre no le importaba; fue, se sentó en las gradas, se emociono viéndolo y todos quienes habían ido a verlo gritaban su nombre, ella miraba a los lados de vez en cuando y sonreía, Aomine era increíble, la persona que apareció para ella, perfecto, su tal para cual, la emoción le cabalgaba en la sangre y gritaba también aunque no entendía una mierda de lo que estaba pasando, solo sabía que Daiki era increíble, y que el corazón ya le iba latiendo en la garganta.

El partido acabo con una victoria casi prevista, y desde las gradas y con las manos temblando y mojadas de sudor frio, veía a la persona deseada caminar en su dirección, sonreía orgullosa, inflaba el pecho y sus labios obscenamente rosas sonreían bajo sus pupilas dilatadas, nunca en su vida había sentido nada igual, a decir verdad, había perdido la fe respecto a todo salvo a su imagen reflejada en el espejo hasta ese día, donde daría un nuevo comienzo, donde todo sentía estúpidamente bello y romántico. Apunto de levantar la mano para saludar se le helaba la sangre y un puñal se le clavaba en el pecho; Aomine no la saludaba a ella, ni siquiera la había visto, en su lugar una silueta pequeña, casi traslucida y difícil de notar era lo que se aproximaba al jugador, Kise la conocía tan bien que casi se pone a llorar pero la impresión no la dejo.

Kuroko había sido su amiga desde el jardín de niños, se acostumbro a su presencia al grado de dejar de interesarse; a decir verdad, ya no hablaban mucho, aunque Kuroko no tenía diálogos muy extensos de todos modos; era una chica simple y fácil de olvidar, como si su piel frágil se fuera a desvanecer en una corriente de aire cualquiera, y Aomine la estaba besando a ella.

En medio de la cancha festejaba su pequeña victoria con un abrazo y un beso a la que llevaba medio año siendo su novia, pero que conocía desde primer año.

De pronto Kise se sentía como en una telaraña.

* * *

Bueno, esta es la primera parte de esta trilogía con Kise fem, espero que les guste, la verdad se me ocurrió cuando vi la imagen de unos condones nipones con estampado de oso, solo podía pensar en Kise y en lo tierno que es, y luego vino a mi mente la historia, será angst, sin duda, ya lo verán en el siguiente capítulo, ciaus!


	6. Chapter 6

Kise-fem, segunda parte.

* * *

06. Nuevas heridas.

Por suerte ese día había marchado a casa sin tener que pasar por el set. Llego, se acostó y se puso a llorar.

Era estúpido porque se habían conocido apenas ese día, pero juraría que al verlo a los ojos había encontrado el propio fondo de su corrompida alma, ese que había pensado igual de ennegrecido que el resto de ella.

::

En cuanto a Aomine, y lo que había pasado ese día:

Lo iba a admitir, él ya a había visto andar por ahí, y por supuesto que era hermosa, casi brillante; pero era tan fría, de algún modo Aomine nunca había visto algo especial en su sonrisa a pesar de sus dientes como perlas y sus labios perfectamente pintados en su cara.

Pero esa mañana, cuando se habían visto de frente y le sonrió, no estaba para nada protegido, no había nada que lo defendiera de eso.

No pensó en eso hasta que creyó verla en el partido de la tarde, se golpeo mentalmente cuando Kuroko lo saludo desde la banca con timidez; no se debe pensar así de gente que no se conoce, especialmente cuando el pecho se le oprime desde una primera vez que se le ve a los ojo y los labios se secan, las pupilas se dilatan; no puede pensar así de una persona que apenas conoció si jura estar enamorado de Kuroko para toda su vida.

::

Kise lo intento arduamente durante esa semana, pero absolutamente no pudo olvidarse de él, y no pudo evitar sentir casi nauseas cada vez que veía los labios de su compañera que una travesura hormonal le había dado la tentación de besar hacía apenas la semana pasada. Seguro que a Daiki le gustaban las de tipo tierno, justo como ella lo era; aun así, se rindió, no iba a poder contenerse, no iba a poder dejar de pensar en él, era como su se conocieran de otra vida, como si lo necesitara para sanarse.

Pero no podía acercarse a él solo así, estaba hablando de Kuroko, por más que no fuera lo mismo de antes, simplemente no podía, pero el pecho no le daba para más; entonces se entero de que Aomine a veces jugaba solo en cierto parque, Kuroko ya no lo acompañaba porque tenía que cuidar de su abuela por las tardes. Sintió nauseas de nuevo, iba a hacer algo terrible, pero no podía respirar, sentía que se iba a morir si no lo buscaba.

Empezando la nueva semana, por la tarde, Kise se apresuro, se aseguro de que pareciera natural y recordó todo lo que había pasado en el juego, entonces hizo gala de su mayor habilidad: la copia.

Se puso a jugar ella sola en el parque, al final el básquet era más entretenido de lo que pensaba, entonces Daiki llego.

La vio correr por aquí y por allá unos minutos, y cuando el balón de la rubia salió botando en su dirección lo tomo enseguida, y le sonrió.

Kise cumplió su objetivo, se quedo toda la tarde jugando con él; el cuadro era tan perfecto, que no se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse hasta que los faroles del parque empezaron a prenderse uno tras otro. El moreno la acompaño amablemente a su casa, la verdad nunca había conocido a una chica con tanto instinto para ese deporte, ni Momoi y Kuroko juntas la alcanzarían, si a él mismo lo había puesto en aprietos un par de veces, incluso llego a olvidar que estaba con una hermosa chica en repetidas ocasiones.

En cuanto a Kise, no se lo podía creer, nunca se había emocionado tanto en su vida e igual que a Daiki le había pasado, había olvidado por un momento que estaba jugando con el chico que le gustaba, era como si hubieran hecho eso toda su vida, incluso se había olvidado de coquetearle.

La hazaña se repitió el resto de la semana, aunque no se hablaban en la escuela, era como que sentían que lo que hacían no era correcto, por alguna razón, por eso se quedaba como su pequeño secreto.

Pero nada podía permanecer del mismo modo, lo que Kise sentía crecía desbocado mientras Aomine trataba de tapar lo propio, negarlo, para poder abrazar a Kuroko, besarle las manos, cuidar de ella y entonces…

Kise y Aomine se besaron por primera vez luego de tres semanas de práctica en el parque.

La rubia había hipeado de la felicidad cubriéndose del frio bajo el cálido abrazo de Aomine.

Aomine no entendía lo que hacía, estaba en una completa contradicción; él ya había encontrado el amor, era feliz y le había prometido no dejarla nunca; luego entonces estaba esto que sentía, que le destruía el pecho, la moral y las defensas, era un sentimiento de proporciones monstruosas, demasiado grande y posesivo para ser como el amor que conocía, debía ser otra cosa, una enfermedad de muerte continua. Se lo negaba y aun así, no soltaba el cuerpo tembloroso de Kise mientras trataba de sentirse culpable, para volver a ser humano.

Al día siguiente no pudieron dejar de verse, entonces el juego, y después el engaño; teniéndose solo bajo un árbol, tratando de sentir remordimientos, pese a que el lecho era ridículamente cálido.

Entonces las cosas comenzaron a ir mal, a ir terriblemente mal.

::

La rubia regreso a sus sesiones de modelaje una semana después; entonces fue pedida de nuevo, pero ella ya no quería volver a ser tomada, su cuerpo ya no era un tempano carente de sentimientos, la muñeca había cobrado vida y tenía un corazón en el pecho, dignidad y vergüenza de nuevo; por desgracia las cosas nunca salen como uno quiere.

El director era un hombre poco paciente y poco compasivo, Kise había tenido que llevar una bandita en el extremo derecho del labio inferior, cuello alto, manga larga; se porto como un sol falso de nuevo en las clases, pero no fue al parque después de estas, ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, entonces también falto a la escuela. Ahora que finalmente era una flor, se estaba marchitando enseguida.

* * *

Bien, esto esta así, y la trilogía se acaba para el siguiente XD, ciaus!, gracias por sus revs!


End file.
